Dear Nate
by luvjonasbros
Summary: Nate and Caitlyn broke up almost half a year ago, and haven't spoken since, now Caitlyn has something important to tell Nate. Instead of going and talking to him Caitlyn writes him a letter, a letter that will change both of their lives.oneshot.naitlyn


**a/n: I don't own Camp Rock or Hollywood Records, although it is my dream to work at Hollywood records. **

* * *

_Dear Nate,_

_How have you been since we last spoke? It has been a while since we last talked, almost a ½ year since that fateful day. As much as I want to say that I've been great these past 6 months that would be a lie. Oh boy would that be a lie. To tell you the truth, I've been a mess. I'm barley hanging on to my internship here at Hollywood Records, my parents kicked me out of the house, and Mitchie and I are in a tad bit of a fight. Why you might ask? Well it all comes from one event, our break up. I can't seem to focus when producing music because I can only think of how you would do it, my parents kicked me out because they think it is my fault they lost you as a possible son in law (which is the truth), and Mitchie keeps trying to set-up a date for me to meet up with you again, but I refuse. I don't know what to do Nate. I am so lost and confused, and still in love with you. Sometimes I'll see you and the guys walking down the hall at the studio, and I get close to going to talk to you, but then I see Alyssa following you guys, and I remember why I need to stay away. I know you always said that I had nothing to be jealous about when it came to Alyssa, but she is so gorgeous, and has always wanted you. Sometimes I wonder if you ever miss me, and I go to call you, but I then something will come on the television about you and some girl, and I realize I shouldn't call you. Mitchie says that you miss me, and one of us should just call each other and make up, but it's been 6 months, so I highly doubt you would want to make up with me. When I occasionally see Shane, and he will tell me the same thing Mitchie does; I personally think he tells me that you is miss me because Mitchie puts him up to it. .That girl has him wrapped around her diamond clad finger. Now that I'm talking about Mitchie and Shane, can you believe that they are getting married? I'm so excited for them, I'm supposed to be the maid of honor, but I'm not sure anymore since, like I said before, me and Mitchie are on the outs. Did Shane ever decide who was going to be his best man, or did he decide on having best men? _

_I've rambled so much in this letter, and I'm sorry about that, and everything that happened between us. I know breaking up is my fault, I shouldn't have gotten so jealous, and blown up about all the girls that you were supposedly 'with' according to the media. I'm so sorry about how we ended, and that we ended at all. I know that if we didn't end I wouldn't be so afraid of what telling you what I'm about to tell you, actually that is a lie, I would still be terrified because I know you are going to hate me. .I also know that this is going to kill any chance of us getting back together, but you have the right to know, so here it goes…I'm pregnant with your son Nate, but you don't have to worry about me ever coming to you asking for child support, or randomly taking you to court for money. I would never do that to you, after all that I've already put you through that would just be cruel. Whether you would like to have a part in his life or not I thought you deserved to know about him. _

_I'm sorry I messed so many things up for us Nate. I hope you know I will always love and care for you even if you hate me. _

_Love, _

_Caitlyn _

* * *

To say I was shocked when I found this letter in my mailbox would be accurate, but to say that I was flabbergasted when I actually read the letter would be an understatement. The girl I had been in love with since I was sixteen still loved me after our not so glamorous break up that was great news considering I still love her. The girl I had been in love with since I was sixteen was having my child, now that, that was shocking news, but I was ecstatic, this was the best news I had ever heard since Connect 3 getting signed. The only bad part was that she believed that I would hate her for it, for having our son. After one more read over of the letter, and a few minutes later I knew what I had to do. I jumped in to my mustang and drove to the studio because I knew that she would be there. On the way there I called Mitchie to ask if she knew where Caitlyn would be at the studios and fortunately they were actually collaborating on a song today. As soon as I got to Hollywood Records I jumped out of my _stang_ and ran into the studios as fast as I could, letter in hand. When I finally got to the studio door Mitchie said they were I knocked several times.

"What is…" Caitlyn started with an angry tone then cut off when she saw me

"Shane decided on best _men_, and I could never, in a million years stop loving you Caity" I said, then quickly took her in my arms and smashed my lips upon hers.

* * *

**So yeah...probably one of my worst stories I've ever written, but I just needed to write and publish a oneshot for my sanity, even if it is almost 1 in the morning. I know that I have a tendency to add pregnancy to my stories, but I just like adding that, it's kinda my thing. You can review if you want, I'm not expecting the greatest of reviews, but hey thats life.  
Ooohhh by the way if you want know about some updates or have sneak peaks of my better oneshots and stories follow me on twitter: search for marina_ariel. You don't have to if you don't want to though. Okay that's it. Lots o Love for you guys!**


End file.
